moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Italian Job (2018 film)
| country = United States | language = English | budget = $90 million | gross = $272.9 million }}The Italian Job is a 2018 American heist film directed by John Luessenhop. It is an official remake of the 2003 film The Italian Job, which itself is a remake of the 1969 British film of the same name. The film features an ensemble cast of James Marsden, Ashley Scott, Jay Harrington, Donnie Wahlberg, Colin Farrell, Nathan Keyes, Kathy DiStefano, David Lim, Olivia Austin, Aubrey Plaza, CCH Pounder, and Dustin Hoffman. The 2018 version employs the same plot as the 2003 version, while making the characters and incidents completely different. The plot follows a motley crew of thieves who plan to steal gold from a former associate who double-crossed them. The 2003 film was planned to have a sequel, The Brazilian Job, which was reportedly to have been in development since 2004, but was never produced. Development on the remake film began in 2009. Plot Cast * James Marsden as * Ashley Scott as * Jay Harrington as * Donnie Wahlberg as * Colin Farrell as * Nathan Keyes as * Kathy DiStefano as * David Lim as * Olivia Austin as * Aubrey Plaza as * CCH Pounder as * Dustin Hoffman as Production Development 2003 film sequel The 2003 Italian Job was planned to have a sequel tentatively titled The Brazilian Job. The sequel was in development by the summer of 2004, but had since faced multiple delays. Principal photography was initially slated to begin in March 2005, with a projected release date in November or December 2005. See also: However, the script was never finalized, and the release date was pushed back to sometime in 2006, See also: and later summer 2007. Writer David Twohy approached Paramount Pictures with an original screenplay entitled The Wrecking Crew, and though the studio reportedly liked the idea, they thought it would work better as a sequel to The Italian Job. Gray was slated to return as director, as well as most, if not all, of the original cast. At least two drafts of the script had been written by August 2007, but the project had not been greenlit. In March 2008, in an interview, Jason Statham said that "somebody should just erase it from IMDb.... and put it back on there when it's fully due and ready. ... It's one of those things that's just sitting around." Producer Donald De Line revealed in June that a script for The Brazilian Job had been developed and budgeted, but "a lot of things were happening with various management changes and it got tabled." Describing its story, he said it "starts in Brazil, the set up is in Rio and the picture moves to Belgium where there’s something involving diamonds." However, Green stated that September that the sequel was unlikely in the near future. However, Green stated that September that the sequel was unlikely in the near future. On March 9, 2009, De Line said that "we have a version at Paramount that we're talking very serious about", additionally mentioning that the cast was interested in the project. Neal Purvis and Robert Wade had been working on a draft of the sequel that year. The Daily Record reported in September that Theron was signed up for the film. That October, Gray said that he enjoyed making The Italian Job and hoped that he would still be interested in directing the sequel if the script became finalized and mentioned that it would be dependent upon scheduling. In January 2010, Twohy was quoted in an interview as saying "The Brazilian Job probably isn't happening. I wrote it years ago, and they just keep rolling it over on IMDb. Paramount—what can I say?" When asked about the sequel that June, Green said "The Brazilian Job doesn't exist actually" and called it a "wonderful myth of IMDb." 2018 reboot Writer Cody Dickson started writing an official remake in 2009 while working on Transformers vs. G.I. Joe and Tonka. Filming Release Theatrical Home media Reception Box office The Italian Job grossed $100.1 million in the United States and Canada, and $172.8 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $272.9 million. In the United States and Canada, The Italian Job was released alongside Breaking In, and was projected to gross $18–21 million from 3,656 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $24.9 million on its first day, including $700,000 from Thursday night previews. The film went on to debut to $57.9 million, and finished second behind Avengers: Infinity War ($62 million in its third week); 80% of its audience was over the age of 25, while 70% was female. It fell 57% in its second weekend, to $17.6 million, finishing third at the box office, and another 33% to $5.1 million in its third, finishing fifth. Critical response Awards and nominations References Category:2018 films Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Film remakes